


Lazy Morning

by rudolphsb9



Series: Gun Metal and Bulletproof Skin [19]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare quiet moment between the two, a morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: G  
Characters: John Smith; Katia Van Dees  
Relationship: John Smith/Katia Van Dees  
Summary: A brief respite is necessary, they both find.

~~~

John adjusted the sleeve of his shirt and half-turned, looking at Katia, still sleeping soundly on the bed. The blankets draped over her hips, accenting her more than covering her, and her hands were tucked up over her head. John walked over to her and pulled the covers up over her shoulders. He squatted next to her, his arm resting on her torso, and his fingers found a strand of her hair. He played with it a little, gently, taking in its softness, and watching her as she breathed softly and evenly. The rising sun added a particular glow to her skin that he couldn’t help but notice, and his hand reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and stroke some of the newly-exposed skin in the light filtering through the window. Her eyelids moved every so often, ever so softly. He watched the movement of her lashes, soft and dark and long and brushing gently against her cheeks.

Her eyelids fluttered, and she cracked them open. “Morning,” she said. “You’ve been up long?”

“Not long, no,” he replied softly. “You’re beautiful.”

She smiled. “Thanks.” She closed her eyes, turning toward his hand, and he stroked her cheek.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too.”

“Ah…Is there something you want? Some breakfast? A backrub maybe? Or I could climb back in and cuddle you some more.”

She adjusted her position a little to get comfortable, and folded her hands under her head. “I could use you back in my bed. It’s cold without you.” John smiled and crawled back into bed with her, settling in on top of the covers and pulling her close.

“Better?” he whispered in her ear.

“Much, thank you,” Katia replied softly, settling in with a contented smile. “It’s kind of a shame we both have to be back at our normal lives tomorrow.”

“Yeah, it is. But we can make this last.” He kissed her briefly on the cheek, and she smiled a little and closed her eyes.

“Don’t go.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he whispered. “Promise.”


End file.
